Skyrim finds their hero
by skyrimpotato
Summary: Jha'kzar is caught on the border during a battle between the StormCloaks and the Imperials. Quickly adapting to the world of Skyrim he meets many new people and has interesting (;D) relationships. (Story will contain smut(Some gay don't like don't read. First scene is gay) later on, you have been warned)This story DOES NOT FOLLOW STORY EXACTLY (Like not at all) RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, This is my first time making a fanfic, so thanks a lot for reading. I hope you like it. (The beginning doesn't have exact quotes, I like to mess with characters a bit, especially personalities)**

**Although I hope you all know this, I DO NOT OWN SKYRIM. Bethesda does… Anywai!**

Jha'kzar woke up to the sound of hooves smacking into the ground and wheels turning. He had a terrible headache, and put his hands to his head. He realized they were tied together at the wrists. His vision cleared, and he saw a man with blonde hair sitting across from him. "So, how's it going?" Jhak asked the man. "Shut up, cat." The man said, staring off into the woods. "Sorry, didn't know you Nords were so unfriendly. This one expected a little hospitality from a big guy like you." Jhak said, with what could have been considered a grin, for a cat.

The man looked up and Jhak saw the anger in his eyes. "Skyrim is in the middle of a civil war. We don't need furries like you running around messing everything up. We rebels don't care who you are, if you're not a Stormcloak, get out of our way." He said angrily, looking over at the man to the right of me. He had a piece of leather stuffed in his mouth so he couldn't talk. "What happened to him?" Jhak asked. "He is Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim!" The man said with some pride. "He doesn't look the part." Jhak said. The one across from Ulfric, apparently a horse thief from the conversation he and the blond man were having, looked as if he was starving. "What's your name?" The blond man asked Jhak. From previous experience, people who weren't from Eleswyr couldn't pronounce Khajiit names very well. "Jha'kzar. Call this one Jhak if it is easier. Do you have a name?" He asked. "Do you have to be so damn happy all the time, cat? And yes, my name is Ralof."

The wagon arrived through the gates of Helgen. Ralof thought he saw a flash of nervousness in the cat as he walked up to the woman leading people to the block. "Name?" A man asked. Jha'kzar, still staring at the woman, mumbled "Sure. Jha'kzar." The woman turned and looked at him. "Jhak!" She yelped, surprise in her eyes, before reverting back to business, eyes now boiling with anger. The young man looking at the list said "Legate, he's not on the list, what do we do?" "Send him to the block, now." She said, her voice darkened with anger. "Rikke, this- I'm sorry about that night. Jha'kzar went out of control." Jhak said, his voice sounding sad. "That was no accident, you almost killed my brother when he walked into the room!" She said. "Yes, because he accused this one of trying to do something to you. We were just friends, it was harmless." Jhak said, hurt. "No matter, to the damn block, now." She ordered. "Next!" Jhak heard as he walked away. The executioner was swinging his axe down on the first man as Jhak walked up. "Next, the cat." A commander said when the head fell away into the box.

Jhak laid down, wondering why this had to happen to him. A distant screeching sounded in his ears, and one of the officers looked up. "What the hell was that!" The man said. The executioner raised up his axe, higher and higher. A huge screeching noise that seemed right next to him, and fire cut straight through the executioner. Jhak gasped when he saw it… A dragon! Immediately, he put his skills to use, and rolled off the block, slicing the binds off his hand with the axe. He grabbed a dagger out of the man's pocket, and ran towards the Legate. "Rikke! He yelled. She glanced at him, just as the wave of fire shot straight towards her. The roof behind her collapsed, sending stone falling in front of her, blocking the fire. Jhak ran straight at her, and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her into a tower. Ralof, Ulfric, and other men stood around a few injured soldiers. Ralof looked at Jhak. "Up the stairs, you can jump down into the inn from there." Jhak ran up, supporting Rikke with his shoulder. He saw the collapsed wall, and jumped through.

They rolled onto the hay on the top floor of the inn, and Jhak nimbly jumped back up. Running through the street, the dragon was devouring civilians in his fire or just eating them alive. Jhak heard Ralof right behind them, but when he turned around, Ralof was being dragged into the sky by the dragon and then released above the trees, falling a dangerous distance. An imperial who said he was Hadvar ran up to the pair and said "Legate, Prisoner, this way. You can arm yourselves!"

About an hour later, Jhak, Rikke, and Hadvar emerged from the caves mostly unscathed, but Jhak sporting a nasty bite from one of the spiders. Fully armed, they had taken down most of the enemies in the caves without a problem. But Jhak was terribly afraid of spiders, so he cowered in front of them while the Legate and Hadvar fought them off. Hadvar told them that his uncle Alvor was the smith in Riverwood, a small town down the mountain. The three made their way to the town, Jhak going only because he said he needed new armor. They arrived shortly after fighting a small pack of wolves. Alvor was helpful and listened to the story of the dragon, although he didn't seem to believe it. Jhak walked into his house, after being told by every member of the family at least twice not to take anything valuable, and saw a stack of books about Skyrim. One of the names caught his eye, "The Dark Brotherhood." He picked it up, and opened it. After reading, he walked outside and told the others that he was sorry, but he needed to leave the next day. Rikke looked as if she didn't care, but Alvor said, "We really need help here, if the dragons are back. Could you please talk to the Jarl of Whiterun about sending some troops?" He looked hopeful. "Yes, I will" He lied. The only thought on his mind, the stories were true. From what he had read, they were probably in a highly forested area. Falkreath. They had a black door which was secluded probably under a hill. Definitely Falkreath, from the look of the map. Very hilly and easy to hide something in the dense forest.

**Chapter 1 done! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Jhak does stray from the main storyline a bit… Okay, a lot. He joins the brotherhood before going to Whiterun, and it's not the usual way. This chapter will end in Whiterun, hopefully. Tell me how I'm doing! (Chapters are only done when I say so at the bottom, or make a new one)**

**BETHESDA OWNS SKYRIM**

Jhak was hunting in the forest near Falkreath, his new Imperial bow raised in the air, arrow drawn back. He breathed slowly, took aim, and fired. The bandit leader rolled off of his horse and onto the ground. Backing away into the dense undergrowth, he drew his iron short swords. Jhak's new leather armor rubbed against the leaves lightly, barely making a noise.

The two remaining bandits blundered into the woods, swords drawn, searching for him. He leaped out of the bush onto one's back as the bandit passed him. Quickly drawing his sword across the man's neck, the dead body crashed loudly into the bushes. The other one nearly upon him, Jhak spun around and deflected the hopeless swing with one sword, the stabbed him through the heart with the other. Leaning back against a tree, he sighed. "Useless idiots." He said, a little too loudly. Or so the assassin watching him thought.

Trikas snuck up behind the cat, daggers ready. But, to be honest, he was impressed. The whole fight had lasted less than a minute. Most cats were useless fighters, relying on sneaking to steal everything they needed. In his thinking, he accidentally stepped on a stick. The Khajiit's ears went up. "Careful, my brother. Don't give yourself away." The Khajiit said. "You are a Brother?" The young Nord asked. "Not officially, no. But this one wishes to be one. You have a contract out on Jh- me?" Jha'kzar asked. "No, but I heard your fighting, so I came to spectate. Only when I got there did I see that you were the one who has been poking around in hear the past few days." Jhak nodded, his eyes light with humor. "Yes, this one has been looking for you. May Jha- I join you. Sorry if I use khajiit talk. I am used to speaking to fellow "cats". Are there any requirements?" Jhak asked him. Trikas looked at him. "Yes, you have to have already taken someone's life, on purpose. I'm sure you will be accepted. Wait here." The Nord said, vanishing into the darkening forest.

After a few minutes, Jhak leaned against a nearby tree, only to feel a dagger lightly tap his neck. "Dead." He heard. Then he heard Trikas from somewhere in front of him, laughing. "Very nice. This one assumes you are the leader?" Jhak said. He was spun around to see a very young Nord woman with a dagger held out. "No, I am her daughter, Kailyn. Trikas' lover. We were going to have some fun out here in the forest when you had to come and ruin it. My mother, Astrid, runs this sanctuary. I came to test your skills. You passed most of them, walking almost silently through the bushes and killing those bandits. Follow me." She said, walking away.

Astrid sat by the map, carefully plotting assassinations and marking important client's locations. She heard the sanctuary door push open then get slammed closed. She scowled. "Damn kids out in the woods fucking off again. Never serious." She whispered. "So, this one took the alligator, and threw him up onto the shore and started wrestling him." She heard a young Khajiit voice and stopped writing. Drawing her dagger, she moved behind a wall. "Then what? She heard Kailyn giggle to the man. Glancing around the corner, Astrid saw that Trikas had his arm around Kailyn, hugging her a little too close. Astrid waited for Kailyn to pass before stepping out, and bushed the backside of her dagger to her daughters throat. "Dead. I am winning" She stated with a smirk. Pulling it away, Astrid finally addressed the newcomer. "Welcome, cat. My daughter would not have brought you here for just a fun night in bed, so you must be a new recruit. Of course, they won't mind if you join them." Jhak looked to Astrid and realized that she was actually fairly kind to newcomers. "Thank you, Astrid. Jha'kzar will acquaint himself with his new brothers and sisters later, if they wish" he said with a wink. "But, for now, thi- I assume you have to test me?" Astrid looked at him, calculating. "No. Go have fun and talk. In the morning I will introduce you and have Kailyn take your measurements. She enjoys it."

Jhak walked into the bedroom with Kailyn and Trikas, who were already undressing. He turned around and locked the door, before taking his clothes off as well. They did have fun that night.

In the morning, Jhak walked into the main sanctuary where there was a strange wall. A single symbol glowed bright blue, but he ignored it. Instead, he walked up to Veezara, an argonian, Babette, a vampire who looked to be around the age of 10, and Arnbjorn, a werewolf currently in his human form. Arnbjorn looked at Jhak and said "So, you're the newcomer. Take care of my Kai, don't hurt her." Jhak nodded. "Yes sir. This one hopes that his behavior will be very _pleasing_ in the future" He said with a purr. Arnbjorn couldn't help but smile at the hint, then became serious. "I have a contract for you. Apparently, some kid performed the sacrament in Windhelm. Aventus Aretino. Go meet him, take the contract, kill the target, and report back to us." He said, sharpening a blade. "Brother, the good people of Riverwood have requested I take word to Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun about the dragon attack. This one has prom-" Arnbjorn interrupted him "Did they perform the sacrament, cat?" he asked. "No, brother. But I'm sue I could convince them with my natural charm!" Jhak said cheerfully. "Fine. take word to Balgruuf, do what you need to do for him, then kill the contract."

Jhak rode down the hill towards Whiterun on a horse he "borrowed" from a Riverwood villager. As he was riding, he became aware of distinct screams. No, battle cries, he corrected himself. He rounded the corner and saw three men fighting a giant. As he rode closer, he saw that one was actually a woman. Pulling out his bow, he walked forward calmly, tapped the biggest warrior on the shoulder, and said, "Hey, need any help?" Despite the fact that they were fighting a giant, the big man couldn't help but smile. "Sure, we could use it." Before he was finished talking, Jhak was running towards the giant. When the giant slammed his club into the ground, Jhak ran up his back, and stabbed a dagger into the giant's back. Jumping onto his shoulder, Jhak shot an arrow into the giants thick skull. As the giant was falling, he expertly rolled forward off of it's back. Landing on his feet, he turned to the Nord. "Hello, brother." Jhak said. "Hi, I'm Farkas. This is Aela the Huntress, and my brother Vilkas. Who are you?" Farkas asked Jhak. "This one is called Jhak by the Nords. Do you live in Whiterun? Jha- I am supposed to deliver a message to Jarl Balgruuf." Farkas smiled. "Yes, traveler. We are the legendary Companions of Ysgramor! We reside in the halls of Jorrvaskor. I have been raised there since I was young." Aela walked up that moment, and through her war paint, Jhak could see a certain beauty. "Telling someone else your life story, Farkas. I'm sure this young traveler doesn't need to here your story." Aela said, looking at Jhak. "Oh, yes. Farkas has just finished telling this one of when he was born, his first mission, his best friends, and other information that is completely unnecessary. But other than that, I am fine." Aela laughed and Farkas looked angry for a few seconds, the started laughing. "Well, friend, you and my milk-drinking shield-sister can return to Whiterun with me. My brother can find his own way back!"

**Second chapter done! how does ye like it!**


	3. Question pl0x

**Readers! Do you want legit smuttiness, and if you do, who with who. I need at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! Come on!**

**Also, new characters will be coming in soon, and the brotherhood quest line continues! I hope you like it so far!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, I needed to post this(Really wanted to), so I just posted it anyway, without any reviews. Chapters 1 and 2 now officially done! After this one, you have to review (At least one, PLEASE) before I will post anymore! Tell me how you like it! Also, this one ends right when Jhak finishes Bleak Falls Barrow, then in the next chapter he goes back to whiterun and all that blahblahblah. PLEASE READ THIRD PAGE AND ANSWER QUESTION PLZ... THANK YOU FER READINZZZ(Chapters are not officially done until I say it at the bottom)**

**BETHESDA OWNS SKYRIM**

Jhak walked up to the gates of Whiterun, behind Farkas and Aela. They were whispering about something, but Jhak's Khajiit ears picked it up easily. "So, do you think he might be able to join?" Farkas whispered softly to Aela. Taking a few steps before responding, Aela looked back at Jhak. "Yes. There's something special about him. And that armor he wears, red and black colored. He might be an assassin." Aela whispered back to Farkas. Jhak had heard everything they said. Aela and Farkas walked through the gates without a problem. "Stop right there, cat. You aren't allowed into the city." A guard said when he went to step through the gate. Farkas turned around, but Jhak had already confronted him. "This one has an important message for the Jarl. But, if you want to fly around in a dragon's stomach, turn me away." He didn't wait for a response, just walked forward.

Pushing open the gates, it was a lot different than Riverwood. People walking around, guards talking to citizens. A market was set up in the middle, so Jhak went forward and bought an apple. "See, we don't ALWAYS steal stuff. Only mostly everything." he said to the fruit seller. "Furry! Me and Aela are going back to Jorrvaskor. Feel free to join us after you talk to the Jarl. It looks like a boat, you cant miss it." Farkas yelled to him from across the market.

Walking up the steps to Dragonsreach, Jha'kzar was nervous. He knew that Khajiit were generally shunned by Nords. But he also knew that Riverwood needed help, and fast. With dragons about, a small town like that would get destroyed without a chance. The guards paid little attention to him, both discussing their terrible fate of being struck in the knee by an arrow while about adventuring. He opened the large doors, and saw the head of a dragon mounted on the wall above the Jarl's throne. "Wow..." Jhak whispered to himself as he stared at the ornate decorations, which had all probably cost more gold than he had seen his entire life. Jhak stepped up to the throne, looking at the Jarl. "Hello, my lord. I have come to inform you about the dragon attack on Helgen. Jhak was there." Jhak said. The Jarl turned, mouth open. "You survived? How?" Jhak, looking nervous, responded, "Hadvar helped this one and the Legate escape. We went to Riverwood, and they need guards there in case of a dragon attack." The Jarl contemplated his choices. _I could either ignore him and send him on his way, or get his help and do what he asks. He has experience with dragons. _Balgruuf looked up. "I will send soldiers there immediately. Let us go speak to my court wizard, Farengar. He has a project you can help him with."

Jhak followed the Jarl into one of the side rooms, and saw a man wearing dark robes standing over an alchemy table. "Farengar". Balgruuf said. "Yes, my Jarl?" the wizard responded without looking up. "I have someone who will help you with your dragon research. He will fetch the stone for you." Farengar stopped working, then slowly turned around. "A CAT? You have recruited a CAT to get an extremely valuable artifact out of a cave? First of all, they can't fight, second, he will probably run off with it." Farengar said darkly. "I'll copy down the information first, my lord." Jhak said sarcastically to the wizard. "Fine, I am looking for a stone in Bleak Falls Barrow. It has carvings on it. There will be Draugr, kill them." The wizard said, shaking his head. "Yes, my lord. I will return within a week." Jhak said.

Walking into Jorrvaskor, Jhak shook his head. This was the companions main base? An upside down boat filled with mead? "Ahhh, Farkas, I get it." He said, sitting down next to the big warrior and grabbing a mug. "Get what?" He asked. "The whole place. I was thinking that someone was obviously a bad captain, but then I saw the mead! There's no ocean anywhere near you, I'm surprised you have any left." Jhak joked. Farkas laughed and said "We get more every night. That's what the newest member's job is!"

Jhak walked out of Jorrvaskor with Vilkas, both thoroughly drunk. "So... you tink you can besth meee..?" Vilkas asked. "Yer, dis one can beat you anyyy day..." Jhak responded, throwing his sword into the practice dummy. "Oops, dint mean to hith you so hard buddy.." Jhak said, thinking the dummy was Vilkas. "Thas awright. Dint hert to ba... Wha you say about weee come back tomora an try agai..." Vilkas said, stumbling into a target. "Ye, maybe you are wight..."

"Damnit, fucking hangover..." Jhak said to himself the next morning. He got out of his bed and walked to the wash basin, splashing water on his face. Walking up into Jorrvaskor, Vilkas stood with his sword at his side. "Hey, Jhak. I hope your better now. I get to test your skills." Jhak grabbed his swords off the table and walked outside. They stood, ready to fight. Vilkas darted forward, slicing outward. Jhak jumped around his sword and sliced at Vilkas' back. Vilkas stumbled forward and Jhak banged the pommel of his sword on the Nord's helmet, just hard enough to make him collapse, but not knock him out. "Good fight, cat. Now help me up." Vilkas said, holding out his arm. Jhak shook it and pulled him halfway up before letting it go. "Bitch!" He heard behind him as he walked away laughing. "I'll get you back!"

Stepping away from the grindstone and sheathing his sword, Jhak was more than slightly worried about the upcoming adventure. He would have to clear out an old Nord tomb, filled with Draugr. Who knows what else would be in there. Maybe a dragon, he thought, purring in amusement. He walked towards the gates of Whiterun, ready to leave. "Khajiit! Yes, the one with red and black armor! Stop!" He heard behind him. "I am fairly certain I am the only Khajiit within these walls, there was no need to specify." He said, turning to face the courier. "Sorry, sir. I have been asked to deliver these notes to certain people who I think might like to visit a Mythic Dawn museum in Dawnstar. You look like the type who might like to go. Here, take the paper." The man said, before turning around and walking off. Jhak shoved the note in his pocket before walking towards the gates.

"And, right there..."Jhak whispered to himself as he released the arrow. It flew through the air, punching through the leather armor of the bandit he was shooting at. Drawing another arrow, he turned just in time to see one rushing at him, great-sword raised in the air. He let go, the arrow going through the eye slit in the helmet. The bandit collapsed, rolling down the hill. Jhak strapped the bow to his back and unsheathed his shortsword and dagger. He ran up the steps, blocking the swing of another bandit, then stabbing upward into the man's heart with his dagger. Crouching now, Jhak looked around for another enemy. None came. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw the quick movement and rolled forward. The arrow shot through the strap holding his quiver to his back, barely missing him. Jhak quickly stood up and threw his dagger. It jammed into the mans shoulder, giving Jhak enough time to slice into his chest with the sword. Gathering his stuff, he walked into the old tomb.

Leaning against the wall, Jhak tried to catch his breath while drinking a few stamina and health potions. Just having taken down about ten Draugr, he was injured in many spots. "Damnit. Hate thses stupid things. Can't they just have snakes like in Eleswyr?" He asked himself. "Or skeevers... Damnit. To Oblivion with this, I'm out. At least there's no spiders, hate those." He turned around... straight into the face of a giant frostbite spider. "FUCK" He yelled, and stumbled backwards. The pain in his leg was almost unbearable. His whole body was becoming numb. Quickly, Jhak drew his swords and stabbed forward, managing to jam his dagger into one of it's eyes, his sword slicing across the side of it's body. Stepping back, he grabbed the sword with both hands and crushed it down onto the beasts head. "Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT!" Jhak yelled as he felt the poison spread through him, then ripped open the top of his pack. Grabbing a cure poison potion, he chugged it. "Ugh... I asked for it..." He said, leaning back against the wall. "Yes, you did, now do you think you could get me down...?" He heard from a spider web. "Sure, do you know where I can find a dragonstone?" Jhak asked him. "Yes, get me down and I'll tell you." The man said. Jhak sliced above his head, cutting him down. "Ha, loser, you think I'll share my treasures with YOU? A cat! Ha!" He yelled and ran off. Jhak sighed and picked up a war ax off the ground, throwing it into the man's back. "Idiot" he sighed, walking over and digging around in the man's pockets for a few septims and a strange golden claw. "Hmm, might need this." Jhak said to himself.

Jhak continued through the old tomb, eventually coming to a large circular door that had three outer rings. They had symbols engraved in them, and he realized that the claw he had found earlier had those exact same symbols, except in different orders. Jhak reached into his pocket and pulled out the claw, looking at the back. He quickly turned the wheels to match that inscription before inserting the claw into the center hole. The wheels spun rapidly, and the door started grinding downwards. Jhak reached out and pulled the claw from its place.

After many more Draugr and a couple skeevers, Jhak came to a black sarcophagus on a large stone altar. Next to it was a stone engraved with a strange language, on a taller altar, rising from the stone one. Gems were scattered around, mostly common soul gems though. He then saw a wall just like the one that was in Falkreath Sanctuary. It had a single glowing symbol. But Jhak heard it in his head. _Fus. _"Force" He whispered to himself, wondering how he knew it. He turned back around and picked up the dragonstone. As Jhak was walking away, he heard the now-familiar screeching of a sarcophagus opening. He turned around, but was not fast enough to avoid a deep cut on the side of his leg, and recognized a Draugr Overlord from a painting he had seen while stumbling backwards. Grabbing his daggers, he jumped out of the way as the Draugr swung at him. He threw the smaller one into the Draugr's shoulder, drawing his shortsword with the empty hand. With a massive swing, the greatsword came crashing down onto Jhak's crossed weapons, staggering him backwards. After that, a quick stab forward caught the Khajiit's shoulder. Jhak lashed his tail and dove to the side and the second swing slammed into the hard stone, sending up sparks. While the Overlord was unbalanced, Jhak rushed forward and slashed his opponent multiple times, before roughly dragging the blade of the dagger across the Draugr's throat.

After his most recent fight, Jhak was exhausted. His arms and legs ached like crazy, and he was out of breath. He stumbled up the stairs, following the winding cave into a small opening. From there, the exhausted Khajiit tripped out into the open forest of Skyrim, and collapsed on the ground, falling asleep.

**Readers! I hope you liked it! Remember, there has to be at least one review before I will post Chapter 4! I hope you like it so far. ANSWER THE QUESTION ON THE PREVIOUS PAGE PL0X!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks again readers, although I am still disliking the lack of reviews. Please review more. It makes me feel good... Anywai, onto the story. Jhak leaves Whiterun at the end, hopefully gets to Riften. This chapter reveals a lot about Jhak's past.**

"Ughhh, where am I..?" Jhak asked, shaking his head to clear his eyes. It was dark, but the area around him was lit by the war campfire. Jhak's shirt was off, exposing his dark soot-colored fur, and he was in a bedroll. "You are in the caravans outside of Whiterun, we saw you while gathering herbs to trade, Ri'saad was worried you weren't going to wake up!" .The Khajiit apparently named Ri'saad responded to Jhak. "Well, thank you friend. Feel free to take anything you want from my extra bags, they are the black leather ones. The dark red one is my personal stuff." Jhak said, slipping out of the bedroll and putting on warmer leather pants over his breechcloth. He slipped on a thick shirt and turned to see Khayla preparing a meal. "This one doesn't mind if you stay for a while, but please tell Ri'saad your name. Also, this one was only doing a simple favor, no need to reward us." The caravan owner wondered. Jhak continued piling the stuff he would take into Whiterun into his bags. "My name is Jha'kzar. I have grown accustomed to Jhak in Skyrim, so please call me that. Please, take my other stuff. What the fuck am I going to do with it?" He laughed off the other Khajiit's offer. "However, I will sleep here tonight, and in the morning I will leave for Dragonsreach." Ri'saad turned towards him at the mention of the Jarl's palace. "Jarl Balgruuf has invited you to his throne? You must be very important." Ri'saad was clearly shocked, and he quickly grabbed a plate of food from Khayla to hide it. The Khajiits ate in silence for a while, the Jhak returned to the bedroll. "Goodnight, Ri'saad."

* * *

"Good to see you, Jhak! I also see you have the Dragonstone! Hurry, Delphine and Farengar are discussing the dragon attacks, give the stone to them. After, I would like you to come to my throne for a talk." Balgruuf said, guiding Jhak towards the Court Wizard's quarters. "Yes, My Jarl. I will be glad to talk to you." Jhak responded while walking towards Farengar. "Delphine, my warrior has returned. His name is Jhak." Farengar said to the woman that was also there when Jhak stepped into the room. "A Khajiit? I thought you didn't like them." Delphine looked at Farengar. Muttering, the Court Wizard shook his head. "Wasn't my choice, the Jarl picked him. But apparently he is pretty good, he got the Dragonstone." Jhak placed the engraved stone tablet onto the table. "Is this it, Farengar?" Jhak asked the wizard. "Yes, cat. Now go see the Jarl for your reward."

* * *

"Yes, My Jarl, I promise you I saw a dragon. It was at the western watchtower." Irileth, the Jarl's housecarl told the Jarl. "Surely, Balgruuf, we can't take this seriously. There are no dragons." Proventus, his advisor, told him. "GET OUT. BOTH OF YOU!" Balgruuf exploded. Both inferiors stepped away from the throne, shocked at their Jarl. "I'm sorry, Jhak, but they have been arguing for an hour since I sat down. They never stop it." Understanding about the servants, Jhak grinned at him and asked the Jarl what he wanted to talk about. "Jhak, I have been rather curious about your past, and I would like to know more about the barrows. But I believe that we have more important business to attend to. Go with Irileth to the western watchtower. See if there is a dragon there."

"Irileth, the Jarl has sent me to offer my help to you. I will come with you to the watchtower." Irileth turned around, then looked over Jhak. "Where is your bow? You need a bow to fight a dragon!" The Dunmer warrior said to the Khajiit. "I don't use a bow, I have never been very skilled with them." Jhak lied. He was an excellent bowman, but he much preferred his shortswords, and he figured that in a battle with a legendary dragon, it was safer to use the weapon you are most familiar with. "Well, take on a dragon with swords, the Jarl shall see to your funeral." the housecarl snapped. Now, the group of soldiers could clearly see the crumbling stonework of the watchtower. "Khajiit, see if you can make your way to the top of the tower." Irileth ordered Jhak. "Shall I set up a net to catch the dragon with, or try to jump onto it's back?" Jhak sarcastically asked the warrior. "Just get up there, cat" Jhak slowly entered the tower, then ascended the staircase towards the flat top of the tower. "Irileth, so far it looks cl-" Jhak was cut off by a thundering roar and the steady sound of wings beating into the air. The burning missile of fiery air slammed into the side of the tower, sending pieces of stone collapsing into the group of guards below. Jhak pulled one of his daggers out, along with his shortsword. The dragon crashed into the ground, sliding a few feet. From his vantage point on the top of the tower, Jhak had a clear sight of the dragon as it smacked into a guard with it's scaled tail.

* * *

Mirmulnir lifted his head, looking into the eyes of the Khajiit warrior at the top of the tower. "Dovahkiin..." He whispered to himself, fear rushing through his body for the first time in centuries. He knew that the warrior was the only one who could kill him forever. He steeled himself, preparing for his attack. He had been sent by Alduin to decimate the warrior. Sucking in a breath of air, Mirmulnir shouted... "YOL... TOOR SHUL". The blast of heated air following that burned into the 3 guards in front of him, then he rushed upward, flying straight at Jhak.

* * *

Diving to hisleft at the last moment, Jhak threw his dagger out at the dragon, and just as quickly drew his second sword. He could sense that the top of the tower was not a safe place to fight a dragon, so he ducked into the tower and rushed down the stairs, bursting through the stone entrance. At the same moment, the dragon landed right in front of him. Jhak saw the flash of three arrows sticking into the dragon's neck, but he knew it wasn't enough. "Damn dragons. You things are bipolar. Saving my ass one day, trying to kill me the next." He muttered as he rushed forward, darting to the side and spinning around, slashing at the dragon. The massive beast slammed his head into Jhak's side, pushing him off his feet. Opening his mouth with a massive roar, he prepared to close his bloodied teeth around Jhak. The Khajiit stabbed blindly upward, catching the dragon in the bottom part of his jaw. Irileth choose that moment to launch another chain of arrows. One struck the soft inner skin of the dragons mouth, impaling it. Jhak rolled off to the side, slicing his blades at the underside of the dragon as he went. The fight wasn't going well at all. For either party.

Seeing his chance, Jhak leaped upward, landing on the beast's back. He jammed the hardened tip of his sword into the dragon's head, then shoved it forward, stumbling off the dragon's mouth. He looked into the creature's eyes during the last seconds of it's life, and saw intelligence, and realized that these things could think, and probably were more intelligent than the dwarves had been. Then the dragons collapsed on top of Jhak, knocking him to the ground. He then heard gasping from around him, and felt an immense power fill him, strengthening him and rejuvenating him as if he had just woken up from a long rest. "The dragonborn..." "It's the hero of legends!" "He is here, to save us all!" Jhak, now feeling a lot better, heard from nearby guards. "I'm what?! Why?" He responded, looking around for the answer as if he would be able to see it. "The dragonborn! Try shouting!" One replied. Jhak then remembered the strange blue word he saw on the wall in Bleak Falls Barrow. "FUS!" Jhak shouted. Stalks of grass and even medium sized trees swayed in the direction he spoke. The force was immense, tearing through the evening air. "He is the dragonborn..." Irileth muttered in awe.

"DOVAHKIIN" Was yelled into the sky. Jhak could not see where it was from. "The greybeards have called you from the Throat of the World..." The guards muttered.

* * *

"Jhak, I never suspected that you would be the dragonborn, but I can see that you are the right person for the job. All the Nords will be thankful that they have their long-awaited hero." Jarl Balgruuf praised the dragonborn."I had no idea either, my Jarl. But I will gladly accept the position as your Thane." Jhak replied. He and the Jarl had been talking for a while now, about thirty minutes. Jhak knew the question that was coming next. "Jhak, may I ask you a few personal questions?"

As soon as Jhak agreed, he was regretting it. They had retreated into the Jarl's personal quarters. "I noticed that unlike most Khajiiti, you don't cut your mane off entirely, just keep it trimmed down so it doesn't affect your fighting." As soon as the Jarl mentioned his mane, Jhak started to get nervous. The Jarl continued. "I had done a bit of research about Khajiit History a little before you arrived, and saw that it is customary, or more required, for all of the Khajiiti remove their manes, in deference to The Mane of Eleswyr." Balgruuf took a sip of water. The Jarl continued, noticing Jhak's growing nervousness, "The Mane is a position from birth, and it is given to a supersoldier, a Khajiit born with the strength of two warriors. When one dies, your kind believe their spirit travels to a newborn Khajiit." Jhak, was looking at the suddenly extremely interesting floor, studying it. "All of this is true, correct Jhak?" Jhak's head snapped up, his eyes darting around. "Yes, my Jarl. I am guessing you wish to know why I do not cut my mane?"

"Yes, Jhak. If it is a matter of persona-" Balgruuf began, but was cut off midsentence. "I am the Mane of Eleswyr." Jhak said, steeling himself for the Jarl's response. Fortunately, the expected response was nonexistent. Any response was nonexistent. Balgruuf had been expecting that Jhak was an outcast of society, that he had been shunned and therefore shunned his races beliefs. Then he remembered the important "Imperial City Newspaper" He had received about a week ago. It read that the Mane of Eleswyr had run away. The 24 year old leader had backed out of his position, leaving the land in utter chaos. It had since broken into a massive civil war, the strongest Khajiit had managed to form an army, but one militia had an advantage of numbers. The Jarl had heard about all of this, but never thought to piece it together.

"You... are the Mane...? The Dragonborn and the Mane? Both born as a supersoldier. That makes you even stronger than most Manes.." Balgruuf was still shocked. "Yes, my Jarl. Please, do not share this information with anyone." Jhak pleaded. "Does no one here no it, Jhak?" The curious Jarl asked. "One person does. A very special Nord to me." Jhak responded. "May I ask who, dragonborn?" Balgruuf was very anxious to know who else Jhak had shared his secret with. "Legate Rikke."

* * *

The ride to Windhelm was uncomfortable, to say the least. Balgruuf had gladly loaned him a horse, but had "forgotten" to warn him of the treacherous rocky slopes he would have to face, and the annoying number of harmless wolves. Finally, after what seemed like a month, but was in reality a day and a half, Jhak arrived at Windhelm to meet with the kid. After asking around quite a bit, Jhak finally discovered where he lived, and promptly picked the lock of the door to the house. The smell he was greeted with would have knocked the most battle-hardened Nords to their knees. The sweet stench of rotting flesh gave away the black sacrament, and it was quite obvious that the kid had been at it for weeks. "Ughhh! Kid, you need to clean this place up." Jhak muttered to himself. "It worked! It worked! The Night Mother has heard my prayers!" Aventus Aretino, the child that was his contact, squealed to Jhak. "Who do you want me to kill, kid?"

Aventus was very excited that his prayers had finally worked. Now, he relayed the story of his life at the Honorfall orphanage to the Khajiit assassin that stood before him. "Your target is Grelod the Kind. She is very mean to all the children. Please kill her, in front of all the kids!" The kid was _way_ too excited. Jhak sighed, then asked "Assassinations aren't cheap. You'll have to pay." Jhak waited for the kid to explain that he had no money, and he was right. "I'm sorry, I have nothing..." The devastated child looked at the ground. Then he brightened. "This house! I wont need it, I will go back to the orphanage once you kill her. You can have my house!" Aventus went digging around in drawers, and pulled out the house deed. "Once you kill her, come back and get this." Jhak nodded, and walked down the stairs, looking intently at his map of Skyrim. The orphanage was in Riften. He'd have to take a carriage there.

* * *

Jhak's arrival at Riften was not what he expected. Sure, the carriage ride had been normal enough. Once the gates were in sight, he heard it. A high pitched screech that shook the ground. Jhak looked straight up just in time to see the spade-shaped tail disappear behind the trees. "Blood dragon" He leaped off the carriage, and ran towards the gate. Three guards were bravely dying in front of the deadly beast. Jhak's dagger impaled itself in the back of the thick neck, making the dragon shake it head. He saw the Khajiit caravan guard Kharjo, bravely fighting as well. Jhak ran up behind it and slashed the tail three times. Roaring into a guard's face, it spun around, straight into the side of Jhak's sword. The slash as he brought back the sword left a nasty mark in the beast's jaw, blood flowing thickly out of it. Jhak rolled under the dragon, and sliced at it's neck from below, before sliding out from under it as it slammed it's neck down to where the Khajiit had just been. Kharjo was leaving deadly gashes in it's side with his swords. Driving his sword into the dragon, the beast bucked and unbalanced him. Swinging it's head towards Kharjo, it flung him against a tree. It roared at the stunned Khajiit, and opened it's massive jaws to finish him off...

**Sorry it took me so long to post this one, but It's hard work! Again, tell me how I'm doing and if you guys still think I'm going too fast. Next chapter will be great, and probably be posted next weekend or so! Sorry for big gaps between chapters. Anywai, this one is done. Yesterday was my birthday, so give me a present!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, guys. I hope you liked the last one, and it was really long. I try to type in all my free time, but I don't have a lot of that. This one will end somewhere fun. I have no idea where. Probably in Solitude. (Gay smut warning this chapter, and also partial rape later. Skip those parts if you don't like it ****. Don't worry, Jhak isn't gay though!)**

Kharjo shielded his face from what he thought was certain death. He didn't see Jhak slam into the dragon and nearly knock it over. Nor did he see Jhak unleash a flurry of slashes onto the beast's head. He just crouched, cowering against a tree, until he opened his eyes to see Jhak on the monster's snout, and then stab down onto it's forehead. The white cloud again came from the dragon, and he knew enough about the Nords to see that the Khajiit that was being surrounded by the white cloud was absorbing a dragon soul, and therefore he was the Dragonborn. "Thank y...you, friend. I am glad that you saved me." Kharjo did not struggle speaking in first person, unlike most Khajiit. He learned things very quickly. "Dragonborn, I offer my service-" He cut off as the Khajiit Dragonborn walked towards him, helmet in hand, other hand stretched half out as he froze in shock. Both couldn't move, even as the patrol of guards offered their thanks to the savior of Skyrim.

"..My.. B..Brother..." Both Khajiits whispered at the same time, then rushed forward to embrace each other. "Kharjo! You ARE alive! Our parents thought you were dead!" Kharjo looked at Jhak, and then backed away, before kneeling onto the ground and bowing his head. "My Mane, My Dragonborn, My Lord. I-" He fell over with a kick to the face. "Shut up, brother. You know I do not want to be worshipped by anyone. But please, I have someone to assassinate. Follow me, because I know if I didn't offer, you would do it anyway."

* * *

"Brother, I still can't believe you ran away from your position for one bitch." Kharjo joked, although still shocked. The brothers sat together in the Bee and Barb, discussing old times. Kharjo, the older brother, had joined a Caravan at age twelve, while Jhak was already planning war strategies at age ten and doing Mane stuff. He had offered Kharjo the job as personal bodyguard, although he didn't need one. Kharjo had refused. "Shut the fuck up, that's not why I quit. It had gotten pretty annoying. Anyway, you're the bitch." Jhak returned. "Nah, but I guess she's kinda hot, for a Nord. You know what mom would say if she knew you wanted to have little Mane/Dragonborn/Nord/Khajiits running around? 'What a whore! That fucking crossbreeder!' Kharjo imitated their Skooma-riddled mother's annoying voice perfectly. They both laughed. Then Jhak's older brother got serious. "She likes you though. I talked to her once, she remembered me when I was at Solitude once. She asked if I could set up a visit, then told me never to tell anyone, but she want's to lay you." Kharjo whispered. "Nah, I don't believe you" Jhak responded.

The assassination had been a breeze, and then Jhak had told him about his time so far in Skyrim, and both were "thirsty". That's how they ended up at the tavern. "She's in Solitude right now. You could join the Imperials, then try to talk to her." Kharjo said to Jhak. "Never gonna work" He said, although inside he believed Kharjo and knew he was right. That was the only way. "Anyway, Thinking about what you guys will do is making me horny, I'm leaving!" Kharjo said cheerfully, and Jhak sighed, although the same was true for him. "Wait, Brother! We will leave in the morning for Solitude after I pick up my payment!" Kharjo grinned and continued up the stairs. Jhak was sore from the battle so he went upstairs too, and walked into the room they had gotten. Jhak laid down for a few minutes before turning towards his brother's bed, and speaking. "Once you finish jacking off, can we please fall asleep." He knew what was coming next. This always happened as kids, Jhak caught Kharjo, then Kharjo asked the question. "Wanna help, brother?"

Jhak, being the ever kind brother, slid out of his bed and walked over to Kharjo. They did this a lot as kids, to relieve themselves after a stressful day. They weren't gay, just friends. Jhak was way longer than his brother though. Jhak's meaty member was seven and a half inches long. More than enough to fill up the Legate, he thought as it grew longer. Kharjo was six and a half inches long and dripping with pre. The Khajiit, being the flexible feline race that they were, could suck their own dicks. But Jhak gladly did it for his brother to receive the same treatment in return. Sucking your own dick isn't comfortable, even for a Khajiit. Kharjo groaned as Jhak wrapped his hand around the member, sliding it up and down. Kharjo reached towards Jhak's own penis, also grabbing it. They were in a 69 position, and both started sucking the other off. Jhak had done this many times before to his brother, and knew how to set him off. It was usually a competition to see who could hold out the longest.

* * *

**A/N: I am aware of cat anatomy and lore, I do realize that in The Real Barenziah they are recorded as having barbs on their dicks. I just decided that I would change it a little, like I have done with the rest of the story.**

* * *

Jhak licked up and down while gently nipping the delicate skin, enough to sting but not actually hurt. Secretly, He thought Kharjo was enjoying the dick in his own mouth way to much. Kharjo just slobbered all over his brother's member, sucking the pre-cum from it. Kharjo knew he liked it. He loved dick. He began to thrust into Jhak's mouth, sliding all the way into his throat. They both erupted at the same time, then fell apart. "Been a long time, hasn't it brother." Kharjo said. "Yes, I missed you. Now lets fall asleep. And my answer is still no, I will not fuck you." Jhak said, climbing into his own bed. "Damnit."

The next morning both Khajiits were refreshed and prepared to leave for Solitude. Jhak wanted to see what the Imperial side was about, but he also needed Rikke. Their journey took about 5 days, and they also stopped at Windhelm to receive the boy's payment for the kill. Kharjo had asked Jhak for relief every single night on the journey, and Jhak complied. On the fourth night, they were just about to stop and make camp when they heard screaming from ahead on the road. "Get away from me, you dirty mothe-" The female voice was cut off by a loud smack. "Don't you talk to us like that, thieving bitch!" They heard. Both Khajiit had their weapons ready and ran forward, slightly crouching. Then Kharjo saw the woman fully in the firelight, and stopped. She was wearing black leather armor, and didn't appear to have any weapon. He then spotted the dagger that had apparently been knocked out of her hand. "Little bitch, think you can steal from us." On of the bandits said angrily. "Lets teach her a lesson." Kharjo was angered that simple bandits what attack a beautiful girl like that. He jumped forward and attacked with a massive swing, right after one of the bandits had started tearing off the woman's armor inside of one of the tents. Kharjo's attack had been completely unheard, somehow. But now he couldn't see the girl.

* * *

Sapphire was terrified. It seemed like a repeat of her childhood. The childhood she never told anyone about. She felt the armor being torn off of her, freeing her naked chest to the cool air. Her mouth was covered with a small leather strip, so she couldn't scream. The man then reached into her leather pants, ripping them open as well. She wore underwear below that, luckly. She then saw her chance, and kneed him in the crotch. "FUCK" he yelled, rolling off to the side and holding his crotch. She stood up and started punching him. Puling the dagger out of his sheath, she drove it into his chest. "Ugh. That was a close one." She muttered to herself, pulling down her ruined underwear then grabbing her pants. She heard the leather sheet covering the opening to the door get pushed aside, and turned around to see a bandit come flying in. She wore absolutely no clothes, but didn't hesitate to grab up the dagger for the expected attack.

Then Kharjo burst in, slashing rapidly at the bandit. He stuck out his sword, pushing it through the armor and into the man's heart. He turned to see the naked and beautiful woman standing by the torchlight, opened his mouth in a gasp, and stuttered. "T..They we..were ra..raping you..right..?" Kharjo was stunned by the Nord in front of him. "Yes, and thank you. Could you please step out so I could get dressed?" She asked seductively, then almost giggled at the bulge in his pants. "Uhm... Sure." He asked, then rushed outside.

Jhak watched as Kharjo tried to go about the normal camp set-up. The woman, whose name they now learned was Sapphire, had recently left to wash in a nearby river. Ever since she had stepped back out, wearing only a towel while holding her clothes, Jhak's brother had been stumbling around like a blind giant. "Brother, what is wrong? You look sick." Jhak asked, feigning concern. "Fuck off, Jhak", was the response. "It looks like you should be the one doing that, brother." Jhak replied. "I'm going to see if Sapphire is done. Skyrim is dangerous at night." Kharjo muttered, then stormed off towards the river. Jhak pulled out his map, and looking over it he saw that they would reach Solitude after dark the next day.

* * *

"I wonder were these guys are going, anyway." Sapphire thought out loud, and jumped back when she saw the older brother, Kharjo, step out. "Why, fine lady, all you had to do was ask." Kharjo stated. Sapphire was happy to see that he had regained his composure. "Well, then, where are we headed?" Kharjo looked around, the said "Jhak needs help trying to get his love's attention. She is a Nord fighting for the Imperials. Legate Rikke." Sapphire knew Rikke. She had been in love with her brother before he had been brutally murdered by the Stormcloaks. "Any idea where she is, Kharjo?" The Khajiit felt that his name was much more attractive when she said it. It sounded sexy. "Solitude, but we must get back to camp now, or he will get worried for us."

Jhak sat back, reading about some stupid legends. The book didn't even have a name for what the legend was about, except for that it had to do with three brothers called the Gauldurson brothers that had a cool amulet. Nor did they know anything else, besides the fact that there was once said to be something about it in a place called Folgunthur. He would make a stop there after going to Solitude. Jhak knew that in dungeons there was the chance of a Word Wall, he had already seen one in a dungeon on the journey there with Kharjo. It had been a particularly hard battle, but the reward shout, Call Storm, was worth it all. So was the cool Dragon Priest mask he had gotten. Yep, all worth it.

**Ok, guys, I was kinda nervous about posting this one, but tell me if you want me to continue with smut or not. Also, lots of thanks to Come On You Spurs. The only one that has reviewed so far. :( I WANT MORE REVIEWS. Anywai, chapter 5 dun.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the really long wait! I'm not even sure who reads this, but I'm sure someone does! Anyway, nothing big this chapter, just Jhak and Rikke finally meeting each other again, and then Tullius begging Jhak to join the Imperials because he is Dragonborn. Oh, and some other stuff. Also, I am thoroughly mad at my backspace button. I always seem to deselect the page when I press backspace, and then I go back to the last page, and lose all my stuff! RAGE**

**Anywai, GO!**

* * *

"Kharjo! Look at this!" Sapphire called said Khajiit over for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. Her bag was currently full of newly acquired merchandise, and the same amount of gold that she had when she entered Solitude. They were currently in Fletcher, after recently liberating a steel dagger from a local smithy.

"They look nice, Saph. I'm sure Jhak is done now, lets go back by the castle and wait." Kharjo, who had been appointed by his brother Jha'kzar to "supervise" Sapphire, had only managed to supervise the theft, or liberation, as she called it, of items that tended to belong to other civilians. Sure, Sapphire was pretty, useful, and energetic, but even Kharjo had his limits when it came to patience. He had to admit, she was a good thief. And her armor looked a perfect fit around her waist, although he hadn't noticed that at all, not even glanced there once. Never. She and Kharjo made their way towards Castle Dour, Kharjo being a gentleman and walking behind her, not staring at the sway of her hips as she walked. Not at all.

* * *

Jhak slowly closed the door behind him, barely making a sound as he shut it. "Legate, you do realize that this crown might not even exist, and this Dragonborn might not exist either. Myths will not help us win this war. I need soldiers, and lots of them." The unmistakable voice of the man who had sent Jhak to the headsman block was loud and commanding. Tullius.

"I know that General. But think, if we had the crown and the Dragonborn, the Nords would come to our side. Please, Let me assemble some soldiers to find the crown, an-" She was cut off abruptly by the angry General.

"You stupid Nords and your stupid legends. The last Dragonborn was Martin Septim, and we all know he never had any children. The Dragonborn is gone, he or she will never be back, and the crown has probably rotted away to NOTHING" Tullius' voice rose with every word, until he was screaming at the Legate, who now Jhak knew was his Rikke.

"General, general. Be kind to Rikke. She's a Nord. Think, if the crown is real, and Ulfric gets it...? And the Dragonborn, he's real. I've met him." Jhak stepped out of the shadows after he spoke the last word. He was then crushed against the wall in a massive hug by Rikke.

"JHAK!" She screamed, and ran into him, knocking the wind out of him. "I missed you, I'm so sorry about what happened at Helgen. I should have let you go." Jhak looked at the young soldier, and realized that she was on the verge of crying. Unlike most Khajiit, who would have had to stretch up to be face to face with the average Nord, Jhak bent down, and pushed Rikke face up so that her eyes connected with his."

"It's ok, Rikke, I forgive you, you were just mad. Don't cry, please." Jhak said, worried that she would cry in front of her direct superior. She didn't care, just buried her face in his furry neck, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Jhak"

The loud cough disturbed them. "Legate, do you two need a room, or shall you introduce me to your... Lover, shall I say?" The general looked amused, but also surprised at the size of the Khajiit warrior. Rikke stood up and turned back to the general, a smile still on her face.

"No, sir, we shall find a room later, and no, he is currently not my lover." Rikke looked back at Jhak, then back towards Tullius. "General, allow me to introduce my good friend from Eleswyr, Jha'kzar, Ma-" She was cut off with a loud cough from Jhak. When she said no more, Tullius raised an eyebrow.

"What were you saying, friend from Eleswyr, Jha'kzar, then what" He actually looked mildly curious about it. Rikke opened her mouth and stuttered, and then closed it again. Jhak took the initiative, and stepped forward to answer.

The large warrior walked up to the general and put out his hand. The general accepted and gave his huge hand a shake. "Thane of Whiterun." Rikke had walked up behind Jhak and leaned into his back, resting her head onto his shoulder. She began to speak, "General, I was wondering if.. maybe I could.. well, have a week off?" the young legate had hope in her eyes as the general considered his answer.

"You look like you need it, Legate."

* * *

Jhak and Rikke held hands as they walked out of the castle. They stopped when they came around a corner to see Kharjo ad Sapphire talking quietly to each other. Jhak put a hand out to Rikke to stop her, then whispered, "Lets see what they do"

Kharjo and Sapphire had stopped sometime before the castle when Sapphire turned around and caught Kharjo staring at her ass. She cleared her throat so that he looked up, and he was glad that Khajiit fur made it impossible for them to blush. HHe spun them around and shoved her against e would have.

"Kharjy, what are you looking at...?" She whispered seductively. The effect was what she wanted, him gazing at her face, mouth partially open. The bulge in his pants were an extra, too.

"Umm... nothing." Kharjo responded. Neither of them saw Jhak or Rikke peeking around from a corner. Fortunately for them and apparently Sapphire, Kharjo had his back facing the wall and facing them, but he was too distracted to notice. Sapphire stepped closer slowly, her face pushed into his, then she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, kissing his face. Him being a Khajiit, this didn't exactly work, but Sapphire did as best as she could.

"Really, Kharjy, nothing...?" She replied, again seductively. She continued mashing her face against his, kissing him relentlessly. Then Kharjo's instincts kicked in. He spun them around and shoved her against the wall, licking and nipping at her neck. He shoved one of his knees in between her legs, massaging her there. Sapphire started moaning, and both the onlookers stared wide-eyed. Sapphire kept moaning, and then Kharjo stopped.

"Damnit, Kharjy, why'd you stop." She sounded pissed. Kharjo shrugged apologetically, then grabbed her hand and they started walking forward. Jhak pulled Rikke into the shadows with him, so they wouldn't be seen.

"Sorry, Sapphie, but Jhak and Rikke will get here any minute, but I promise we'll get a room at the inn tonight." Kharjo said back.

Jhak stepped out right before they walked passed them, and they both yelped in surprise and jumped back about 5 feet. Jhak and Rikke burst out laughing. "Sorry, bro, but you'll have to do it on the road tonight. We're leaving for High Hrothgar now." Both Rikke and Sapphire looked confused as why they would want to visit the greybeards, but didn't question it, just started talking about random topics. Jhak and Kharjo both noticed right away, then shook their heads and said "Women" simultaneously. From his experience, women either got along perfectly, or hated each other completely. There was no grey area, and the decision was made instantly upon the first word the other woman said.

Jhak and Kharjo walked past them and each grabbed one by the wrist and pulled them along. Once they left Solitude, talking about how they met each other, some of their history, and what they had done recently, they headed towards the stables to get a ride to Whiterun, where they would stay the night.

"Jhak, why are we going to the Greybeards?" Sapphire asked the Khajiit. Jhak looked over at Kharjo, then back at Sapphire. He seemed to debate whether or not she really needed to know, then uncomfortably shifted in his seat on the carriage.

"Umm. Well, I guess first I should tell you something besides that, because you seem to be the only one in our group who doesn't know this." Jhak stopped for a moment, and after considering the words he should use, he continued. "So, you now how Skyrim has it's High King, and that he is chosen by the Moot, and is voted upon. Well, in Eleswyr, the High King is called the Mane. He or she is chosen by birth, bring born on a specific day, when the moons and stars align perfectly to create a balance of strength, agility, stealth, and intelligence. Essentially the perfect warrior. I was the Mane of Eleswyr, until I chose to abandon that rank and move to Skyrim."

Sapphire looked stun by this knowledge. She was traveling with royalty. The riches he must have back in Eleswyr would surpass all the gold she had seen in her lifetime. Now THAT would be quite the burglary. "Wow." Was all she said. While Sapphire had completely forgotten about High Hrothgar, Rikke had not.

"So, Jhak, that still doesn't answer the question about why you two need to visit High Hrothgar. Why would you want to talk to the Greybeards?" She repeated Sapphire's question. Jhak was still uncertain about answering, but he knew Rikke would take him seriously.

"I'm the Dragonborn. They summoned me." Now that really blew both of the women's minds. Whatever they had been thinking, that was not it. Rikke almost immediately reached the conclusion that Jhak had hoped she wouldn't think about.

"The Dragonborn... Tullius will promote me for sure if I can enlist you." As soon as Rikke said the words, she realized that it was a mistake. But the carriage had already reached Whiterun, and Jhak hopped off walking towards the gates. Sapphire knew that most holds did not allow Khajiit inside the walls, and was confused as to why Jhak walked towards the gate. She had thought they would be sleeping at the caravans. As she had expected, the guards stopped him from entering.

"Sorry, no Khajiit allowed in the city. Go sleep-" he was cut off by an angry glare from Jhak. "You will let me in, because I am a Thane of Whiterun, and the Dragonborn." Jhak said, deepening his voice. He looked extremely intimidating, where full Nordic carved armor, minus the helmet, and standing at his full 6"11' height

* * *

Rikke sat in the Bannered Mare, leaned back in her chair. Kharjo and Sapphire had left, "to go to bed". Hardly any chance of that happening in the next hour. Jhak had left just an hour after they arrived, because he had to deliver news to Riverwood, apparently. Uthgerd was once again boasting about how she had earned the name Uthgerd the Unbroken.

"Hey, you, Imperial Nord. I could beat you in a brawl any day!" She boasted to Rikke. The Legate stood up, and pushed her chair in, then walked forward. She had beaten quite a lot of other officers in brawls during her time as an Imperial. She could take one drunken bitch.

"Oh yeah? You want to make that a bet, Uthgerd? How about 100 gold?" She challenged. Uthgerd, of course, accepted. She stood up as well, and threw the first punch, which Rikke easily avoided, and swung back with her right hand. Uthgerd leaned back and barely dodged the hard swing. Then Rikke swung again with her left, following up with an uppercut from her right hand. Both punches nailed Uthgerd, who stumbled backwards. Quickly regaining her balance, she charged for with three punches at Rikke, and the second and third hit her, knocking the wind out of her. Rikke returned, quickly hitting her five time in the face, then leg sweeping Uthgerd onto the ground.

"Fine, fine, you beat me this time bitch. But only this time. Besides, I was a little drunk." Uthgerd complained. Rikke just shook her head, and grabbed the 100 gold.

* * *

Jha'kzar had just arrived in Falkreath and ran out of the gates, down the road. He felt like it was time for him to pay his dark family a visit, before they paid him one. The carriage driver had looked surprised when he ran up, and thrust the huge bag of gold in his face, pushing through the other people and said, "I need to get to Falkreath, now."

Jhak could just make out the Dark Brotherhood's Black Door through the trees, and it started to glow, then produced a deep voice. "What is the music of life"

"Silence, my brother" Was the Khajiit's reply. Time to get some more contracts. As he entered the sanctuary, he was a little worried that he might get in trouble for no- the flash in the corner of his eye was unmistakable. Dagger. He spun around and caught the wrist of Trikas, stopping the dagger in mid-air.

"Damnit, I thoughtI had you!" Trikas exclaimed, alerting Kailyn to the noise in the hall. She came out of her and Trikas' shared room, and looked at Jhak.

"You're back! Where have you been this entire time?!" She ran forward and hugged him, then pulled Jhak towards the table, where she and Trikas talked about where he had been. "So, you came back to get some contracts from Nazir? Well guess what! He said I get to hand out contracts now! Here, take these three. Now lets talk about where you've been." They chatted on and on while Jhak looked over the contracts. Beitild, in Dawnstar, Ennodius Papius, miller at Anga's Mill, and... Oh, just his luck. A beggar in Ivarstead.

"I can kill Narfi tomorrow, probably. I'm on my way to High Hrothgar with some friends, we are going to stop at Ivarstead right before we go up the steps." When Jhak said that, Kailyn and Trikas realized that he really hadn't told them anything about where he had been. So now they wanted to know. Kailyn opened her mouth to speak when they saw the shadow pass by the entrance to the door. The Veezara stepped in, smile on his face.

"Fellow beast-brother! It ahs been a while since we saw you, we were worried the old bitch might have gotten you!" He said, reaching out to shake Jhak's hand. The Argonian looked mean, and he was when on the job, but he was actually pretty nice around the sanctuary.

"Ah, nice to see you too, Veez, I was just about to tell Kailyn and Trikas here about where I have been, and where I'm going, but I can only stay for an hour!" Jhak reached forward and took another swig of the strong mead he was drinking. "Well, after I left to deliver news to Whiterun, I was sent on some shitty mission by the Jarl to find a piece of rock in a cave. Then a dragon attacked the watchtower, and I had literally just returned, and the Jarl sent me to go attack it." His audience was listening closely, and looked entranced by his story.

"Me being me, I killed it. The guards were all gasping and screaming like little girls when the dragon disintegrated in my direction. They kept calling me the Dragonborn, and telling me to shout." After this story, Jhak's dark brothers were very surprised, and started asking him all the expected questions, what's it like, do shouts feel good, how many dragons have you killed, what do you think the greybeards want, and blah blah blah.

This was going to be a long hour.

**Longest chapter yet! I'm trying to make them longer every time, just to let you know. Again, extremely sorry for the wait, but with exams, and a recent vacation, it was unavoidable! My new story's first chapter should come out this weekend, even though I promised it for last weekend**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I wanted to tell you that your reviews are amazing, and thank you! Don't worry, this one will have smut in it, right at the beginning, and at the end, just with different people than you would think at the end! And then some creepy old guys. And a dragon. **

Jha'kzar's return to the Bannered Mare hadn't gone quite as planned. Rikke had kept asking to know what he had to do in Riverwood, and when he kept responding with "Nothing" she had started to get a little angry. Okay, maybe more than just a little. So Jhak decided he would just tell her the truth, and then let her get mad, and then forgive him. Like she did twice a day back in Eleswyr. After he had revealed his position as an assassin and showed her the new contracts, she was silent.

Then, after a few seconds, he heard a strange noise. Well, strange for the moment anyway. A laugh, followed by a few more, until Rikke was practically falling out of her chair laughing so hard. "You... You! An assassin! I would pay to see you try to assassinate someone! You can barely fit through a door without knocking over half the things in the room!" Rikke was now producing tears from her eyes because of how hard she was laughing.

"Honestly, Rikke, it's not that funny!" Jhak said, although glad that she hadn't yelled and just left Whiterun entirely. "In fact, I'm pretty good at it!" He was ready to move their conversation upstairs, now that Rikke wasn't mad at him anymore. "Come on, Rikke, it's time for bed."

"Jhak, I'm not tired, and it's only 8:30, we can stay up a little longer." Rikke said, grabbing another mead from the bar. She didn't even look a little tired, or drunk at all, even though this had to have been her eighth drink.

"I never said we were going to sleep, did I? What do you say we finish what your brother stopped back in Eleswyr." Jhak said, hinting to the time when they were half undressed in his private bedroom, when a specific Nord rudely opened the door, then yelled at Jhak and punched him in the face. Needless to say, the Nord was unconscious when Jhak's servants carried him out of the room. Rikke left the next day, so they could never finish.

Rikke looked like she agreed, and pushed her face into Jhak's letting him breath in her scent. Out of her armor, she was a beauty. Now she was just wearing regular leather clothing, and her body was pressed up against Jhak's similar clothes. "So Jhak, how many Khajiit women have you been with?" She asked seriously.

"All of them, I think." was the response. "No, only twelve I believe. You'll be the first Nord that I've been with, though. And I'm glad, but we really need to locate our room." Jhak continued.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Jhak roughly shoved Rikke down onto the bed and pulled her shirt off. Her small-clothes were in the way, so he ripped them off as well, then began licking her neck, slowly getting lower until he reached her beautiful breasts. He licked and nipped around the nipple on her left breast, while whispering "Khajiit women's breasts are not as prominent. These are beautiful." He then moved over to the other one, licking and gently sucking while Rikke moaned in pleasure.

"Jhak, this is all fine and everything, but I need you in me. Now" she moaned in his ear, breathless. She could feel the bulge in his pants on her leg, and it made her even more wet. Wanting to do something, anything, Rikke slowly lifted Jhak's shirt off, revealing his furry chest. His huge muscles seemed to be bulging out of his skin, and he seemed to not have any fat. As he continued his treatment to her breast, she started massaging his shoulders while moaning.

Using her finger, she undid the laces on both of their pants, then pushed hers off, leaving her in just small-clothes. Jhak did the same, and when he removed his pants, Rikke saw he wasn't wearing a loincloth. "Oh, you naughty kitten. I don't know how that thing doesn't burst out of your pants!" His member was at full length, and Rikke had never seen such a massive dick before. All the Nord men she had been with were tiny in comparison.

"Baby, I don't know abo- OH GOD JHAK" Her worries about the size were cut off when he slammed into her, then pulled out and slammed in again. The pain that was there at first quickly subsided into an amazing pleasure, her moans loud enough to be heard from downstairs. "Oh god Jhak that feel so good, don't stop, don't stop!" She exclaimed repeatedly. Jhak had learned long ago that he could hold out for an amazingly long time, but he had never fucked a pussy this tight before. Nords were so great.

"Rikke, You are so tight. What do they do to you soldiers to make you this tight!" he wondered while he continued fucking her relentlessly. "Oh god that feels good!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Rikke looked down and saw that Jhak wasn't even going as far in as he could, and she wrapped her legs around his back.

"Go deeper, baby, make me screa- OH FUCK THAT'S AWESOME!" She screamed, climaxing for what had to be the third time. It felt so great, the feeling that she was nearly getting torn apart. Jhak's moans were getting louder, and Rikke knew that most men stopped thrusting when they came. "Baby, if you stop for one second until I come again, I will snap your neck."

Jhak, encouraged by this threat, thrusted harder and harder while still sucking on her nipples. He felt his own orgasm coming, and felt like he should warn her, when once again she screamed and moaned in pleasure, setting him off. Jhak emptied his seed into her belly, then collapsed on top of her, relaxing in the bliss.

"Damn Jhak, how are you so good at this." Rikke questioned him.

"Being Mane, I have to have a lot of skills, you know. And my servants need to be rewarded somehow, don't they?"

* * *

The day after Jhak and Rikke sat next to each other on the carriage to Ivarstead, Rikke leaning her head against Jhak's shoulder. "So, Jhak, who are we gonna kill here? Some beggar, you said?" Jhak had revealed his secret career to Sapphire in the morning, so now all of them knew. Kharjo seemed to be the only one who had no problem that he killed people.

"Yes, baby. The beggar apparently hurt some rich man's feelings."

As usual, the assassination went like a breeze. Jhak sat in the man's broken down shack of a house, waiting for him to come in. When he entered, Jhak whispered from a corner, "Someone wants you dead, beggar" before slitting his throat.

Upon returning to the in, however, was a completely different thing. It did not go like a breeze, when the first thing he saw was a massive Nord in leather armor turned away from him. Jhak sighed, wondering what Trikas could possibly want. He had finished his job as told.

"Trikas, I just- Um... you're not Trikas are you...?" He said to a face that looked practically identical to Trikas'.

"No, I'm Farkas. I'm here to teach you a lesson, whelp. The companions are not an on-off kind of organization. You made a commitment, you have to stay with us." The man, apparently Farkas, said. Jhak then remembered his drunken night when he apparently joined the group of mercenaries.

Jhak realized he had three choices. Try to explain to the man that he was drunk and didn't really want to be a Companion, tell him he's the dragonborn then lie about meeting up with him later, or beat the shit out of him.

"So what's the lesson?" Jhak asked, ready for the latter.

"Well, as I see it, you have two options. Give me some really good excuse about why we can't talk, or get the shit beat out of you." Jhak promptly spit all the mead he was drinking into the man's face, laughing.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, except you were the one getting the shit beat out of you, friend." Jhak replied. He was distracted when Rikke looked around the corner out of their room, wearing nothing but a shirt that barely went past her waist, and moved her hand in a "hurry up" gesture. Therefore he did not see the huge piece of bone that Farkas referred to as a fist. But he felt it.

Jhak's immediate response was to spin around, after he hit the floor, then jumped onto his feet. He ducked under another punch, then jumped onto the table, kicking out his leg at Farkas' face. The jaring sensation as his soft leather boot hit the skin was good, but not as good as when he tackled Farkas then started punching him in the face. The fight continued after Farkas pushed him off, but after about five minutes Jha'kzar had Farkas laying out on the floor, gasping for breath.

"I quit. Now leave" Jhak said. Farkas left.

* * *

Jhak barely slept at all the previous night. Now the walk up these seven thousand steps was agonizingly slow. Sapphire and Rikke had decided to stay behind and were probably gossiping about random things. Kharjo was faithfully keeping up like the brother he was.

"Four thousand, three hundred, and twenty seven. Four thousand- Jhak. They just stopped." Kharjo had been counting out loud the entire way up. He was so slow at counting they were probably at around six thousand. Jhak looked up to seen just a path of snow. It looked like it was moving.

"Kharjo, is something moving. No, I must just be tired." He said that _before_ the fist of a Frost Troll slammed Kharjo against the mountainside. Jhak then had barely any time before he received the same treatment, except he was going towards the side where there was no huge stone wall. Only a drop. He puled out his war ax which he rarely used in a fight, and slammed it into the ground. He managed to catch it onto a piece of rock that was sticking up. He stretched his arm out, pulling slowly towards the ledge.

Kharjo was bravely cowering behind his shield as the troll stomped around the little cave Kharjo was in, too small for the troll.

"**FUS" **Jhak shouted. The Troll stumbled, saw him, and charged as fast as he could. Jhak stepped out of the way. The troll's momentum carried him forward over the edge of the mountain. He and Kharjo stumbled back up the steps, then saw the castle of High Hrothgar as they came around a corner. They both rushed forward to the entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rikke and Sapphire had gotten bored gossiping about the world. Rikke walked up to Wilhelm and asked him if there was any work to be done around town.

"Well, the whole town thinks that Shroud Hearth Barrow is haunted. You could go in there and kill whatever is there." He said. Sapphire and Rikke nodded and walked out of the inn, towards the mysterious barrow.

They had made it easily into the barrow, but the puzzle door was confusing. They finally gave up trying to work it out, and just pulled it on a random one. The door opened.

"Yes!" Rikke yelled in enthusiasm. Sapphire was about to tell her to be quite when she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye. She jumped onto Rikke, pushing her out of the way just as the lightning shot past them. Rikke stumbled up and drew her sword. They both charged at the ghost, slashing it down. It then turned into a Dark Elf rather than a ghost.

After they returned the journal to Wilhelm and were given a Sapphire Dragon claw to explore the ruin further if they wished, they decided to head back to their room, and talk.

"Thanks, Sapphie, you saved my life!" Rikke exclaimed.

"You wouldn't have died, Rikke" Sapphire responded. Rikke looked sad that her thanks was so easily countered.

"No, but it was the thought that counted. Hmmm?" She asked as she ran her finger along Sapphire's neck. Then she pushed her pack onto the bed, straddling her. Rikke rubbed the crotch of her tight leather leggings against Sapphire's.

"Rikke, baby, I would love to do this, but Jhak and Kharjy will be back soon." Sapphire said, although she felt herself getting wet already. Then her resolve crumbled when Rikke licked her neck. She started rubbing back at Rikke, who hadn't yet stopped. Rikke reached down and removed Sapphires shirt, revealing her huge nipples placed on relatively flat breasts. They looked big and hard enough to get fucked with. Rikke leaned down and sucked one of them into her mouth, as Sapphire pulled off Rikke's shirt as well. Rikke's breasts spilled out of her shirt, their huge size causing Sapphire's eyes to widen in shock.

"Damn girl, that is one huge rack." Sapphire exclaimed, causing Rikke to giggle. Sapphire then took one of Rikke's nipples in her mouth, sucking on it. Rikke pushed down Sapphires leggings enough to reveal her cleanly shaved pussy. Rikke dug her fingers in, causing Sapphire to moan in pleasure as she also pushed down Rikke's pants. They then removed their clothes entirely, writhing completely naked on the bed. Rikke lowered her slit onto one of Sapphire's inch long nipples, fucking herself with it.

Sapphire had gotten tired of Rikke being on top, so she flipped them over so each one's face was in the other's wet pussy. Licking and fingering each-other to multiple orgasms, they stayed in that position for a long time.


End file.
